Report 1713
Report #1713 Skillset: Illusions Skill: None Org: Gaudiguch Status: Approved Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: To be reworked entirely in October. Problem: With the advent of GMCP afflictions, Serverside curing making illusions a gutted skillset as well as everyone's hatred of illusions, this report aims to solve many issues on both sides. 7 R: 3 Solution #1: Change the 'illusion' skill itself to only work with masochism up, this leaves it there for roleplay purposes. Give the features that current improved illusions grant. 6 R: 3 Solution #2: As well as solution 1, change the 'Improved illusion' skill to no power cost, it puts out a random line (could be mad-libbed, or we can probably submit lines if needed), and throws a specified cure balance off on target, use the illusion balance except with a 5 second time so it cannot be used every attack as current illusions can be. It is resisted in the same manner as current illusions are. syntax - "weave improved wobou dust" - Wobou sees something like "A butterfly drops a packet of amnesia dust on your head" 7 R: 2 Solution #3: As well as solution 1 and 2, Delete Programmed Illusion Player Comments: ---on 6/3 @ 04:44 writes: I've been thinking that illusions could do with a change like this for some time now. The niche that illusions covers has grown smaller and smaller as systems have progressed and with that the value of defenses/races that grant illusion piercing has also gone down. Giving illusions a real effect will normalize things from where they are now where most illusions do nothing to most of the population and absolutely destroy the minority. Another plus side is that this version of illusions fits with server-side curing and the old one does not. ---on 6/3 @ 15:32 writes: Everything sounds good here in general. One question to the solution two about throwing people off balance though. Would this work if they are off balance? Eg if someone has just eatten dust would casting the dust knock illusion instantly affter it either A do nothing or B double their dust balance? ---on 6/3 @ 21:41 writes: I think it should add to balance, but necessarily double it. ---on 6/5 @ 12:18 writes: While I'm personally a fan of illusions, I understand the difficulty they cause. This seems like a good solution, but I'm there are some issues: If this only throws balance, but doesn't extend when target is already offbal, it will be generally quite weak. If it extends a full balance, every 5s, it will probably be too strong in groups. Imagine going against a monk or warriors with 40% slower ice balance. I'd recommend making it a 1s balance extender/thrower on a 5s balance. ---on 6/8 @ 20:05 writes: Could basically steal the ability from axelord of upset stomach. It acts as a disrupt effect for dust but you know repurpose it for these other ones. Could even make it scaling in a way. If you hit it on someone with balance it takes their entire balance if you hit it on someone off balance it only takes a shorter balance, 1/2 or 1/4 or what ever. ---on 6/11 @ 22:54 writes: I actually like illusions as they are now. While affliction illusions are largely ineffective now, there are still many creative uses for illusions that are quite effective. I think solution 1 would be a huge nerf to illusions and solution 2 would be a huge buff. I don't think there is a balance concern right now that would require us to go down either route. ---on 6/12 @ 19:30 writes: I'm also happy to leave illusions as is, but I got the feeling that admin would like to move away from this. ---on 6/12 @ 23:55 writes: So I really like using illusions to trick systems. It was fun finding cool tricks and understanding how different people would react. But repeated changes have indirectly nerfed it, changes we can't realistically go back on. Something like Solution 2 would be fine, but may need some finetuning. ---on 6/29 @ 01:12 writes: Re: solution 2 I like the idea of it not being a full balance throw if the target is already off balance because that makes it somewhat self limiting, otherwise I could see a TK doing two breaks and an ice balance throw every 6s which sounds pretty heinous. It may be best to start this off with a longer balance time to start and then buff it closer to 5s. Even at 10s I think this would be quite a bit of a buff versus most modern systems.